W. A. Semerak disclosed a vise in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,051 in which the movable jaw 11 is quickly and easily shifted by grasping of the hand piece 42 so as to clamp a piece of work between the jaws 10 and 11. By means of the hand piece 40 the screw 35 is rotated to move the follower block 31 to allow the teeth 32 to engage the gear 28 to shift the rack associated with the supporting member 25 forcibly in a rearward direction and thereby forcibly urge the movable jaw 11 toward the stationary jaw 10 to clamp the work piece between the jaws.
However, such a conventional vise has the following drawbacks:
1. The hand piece 42 fixed under the movable jaw 11 may obstruct the rotation of another hand piece 40 rotating the screw 35.
2. For saving operation force of the hand piece 40 for rotating the screw 35, the length of the hand piece 40 should be made longer for larger arm of force, thereby influencing the operating inconvenience of an operator or worker who should bend his body downwardly to easily cause his tiredness.
The present inventor has found these drawbacks and invented the present fast-clamping vise.